


Time For Tomorrow

by hubbywriter12



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Blood and Gore, Death, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6362335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hubbywriter12/pseuds/hubbywriter12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you have any idea what we've gone through!?"</p><p>Judging by the visible stains on their clothes that have either dried or still remained wet and sticky, and also the numerous things in their hands that they call weapons,- oh wait, especially judging their facial expressions that shows the sum of their actions and their mental baggage they call emotions, anybody could tell they have gone through something horrible while the red-haired so-called leader of the gang and the blonde second-in-command held bright smiles.</p><p>"The more, the merrier, right?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time For Tomorrow

The sun rose two hours earlier and clouds had formed over the night, looking thick and fluffy as ever. The cool wind blew around the city of Tokyo, Japan. Many people enjoyed the fine day with their desired companion- either a person or a pet, and they hung around at numerous parks. Some young children hung around the hills of Tokyo, a thread in their hands as they watch their kites fly up high with the morning wind. Groups of friends hung around the beach, enjoying the breeze with the low-tide ocean despite waking up early in the morning. It was a perfect day to relax, but unfortunately, today was just any normal Monday. A perfect Monday to be exact. Nobody suspected that something could go wrong. Sure, some students thought a long test in Algebra when it’s their first period sounds like it is the worst thing that has ever happened to them, but there’s something worse than that. Never did the innocent citizens of Tokyo think that a global issue was starting to spread around the world- from North America to East Asia, the particular issue has spread. Nothing seemed out of place but to the international organizations, the issue was a total disaster.

“How did the virus spread!?”

“Sir, seventeen national governments have reported cases like this. We need to do something immediately.”

“How can you be so calm about this? The flu has been caught by the outsiders!” 

“Send me a satellite image-!"

Never has anybody thought that a single bacterium could immediately infect a person’s brain in just a millisecond.

And there, from the President of America to the Prime Minister of Japan, a fluid movement has been made. Unfortunately, for Japan, the flu has caught up. There were rapid scenarios happening in Narita Airport, a report of a tourist thrashing around in the waiting area. Suddenly, many gory things started to happen from there.

“Batter up Shindo!” a freshman pitcher yelled from his spot on the pitcher’s mound. The blue twinkle in his eyes presented his carefree feeling while the wind blew on his spiky hair. “This one’s a heater!”

With one slick movement, he prepared for his throw. Throwing his arm backwards, he threw the firm white baseball in his hand forward, his wrist flicking in a rare angle that the curve ball he just made destroyed the calm air surrounding him. The feeling of releasing a massive amount of strength –it satisfied him. Baseball is his life. He hoped that as easy as breathing, the throw could be a successful curve ball.

The baseball turned into a droplet of water, the scenery of the wide baseball field setting into the indoor pool where a particular girl gathered all her strength to make numerous strokes forward through the refreshing water around her.

As her palm came in contact with the wall, her face surfaced from the water as she took in a big gulp of air. “Nice job, Kataoka-san,” says a female coach towards one of her best swimmers in the swim team. The girl mentioned offered her a small thankful smile as she gripped the sides of the swimming pool, breathing heavily. “You’ve gotten a lot faster! From thirty-two seconds to twenty-nine point six.”

The dripping droplet of water on her face turned into a single bead of sweat on a certain gymnast’s forehead.

The short-haired girl stood up on the balance beam, light purple eyes flaming in sheer determination. Inhaling, she started to perform stunts and tricks on the balance beam without difficulty, as if the stunts are just as easy as blinking. Her flexibility made her perform smooth handsprings, bone-cracking back flips, straight splits and more flexible tricks, her confidence starting to take over her body.

“That is so awesome!” the freshman heard from her side where her fellow batch mates are. Oh how she always loved to hear them praise what she can do. With one final jump, she curled herself into a ball, her knees getting tucked and made herself roll in the air, no worries and doubts in her chest.

Her form started to change into a ball of crumpled paper, being thrown in the trash bin by an English-loving girl who pushed a door open to enter a classroom.

“Nakamura-san, the decided time was fifteen minutes ago. You’re late,” says the strict teacher currently in charge of the detention room. “Take a seat and start writing the essay. No extensions will be given to you, but if you fail to submit me the essay completely, then you’ll be on cleaning duty tomorrow after dismissal on the fourth floor.”

“Got it,” the blonde girl murmured and started to walk towards a random seat…which so happens to be beside a mischievous freshman like her.

“Oh, and with Akabane too,” the teacher added, thinking it would be a good idea. From a different point of view, it is.

She slightly smiled as her sapphires met with ambers. “Let me guess: violence?”

“Just tryin’ to reason with a couple of seniors,” the red-head mutters as he smirks back at her, twirling a blue ball pen in between his index and middle finger. “And you’re here for misbehavior.”

“You know me too well, Karma,” she murmurs as she pulls out a pen and paper from her bag. Writing her name on the top of the sheet of paper, the view started to zoom out.

Instead of seeing the blonde girl writing on the sheet, a girl with light-orange hair was walking through the hall with a stack of test papers in her arms.

The neat writing of a girl named Rio Nakamura was on top of the stack, which has a high score of twenty-nine correct answers out of thirty items in the test. The girl calmly walked with a sense of awareness, occasionally glancing at her wristwatch before looking ahead of her. _‘It won’t hurt to buy him some melon bread for later,’_ she thought about her dear friend.

Hearing padding footsteps on the cold floor, she looked over her shoulder and saw a running boy, pale gold eyes almost screaming ‘excuse me, please’ with a sense of patience despite his hurried movements. Moving to her right side, she let the boy pass by her with no difficulty. She wondered why he was running in the halls. _‘Probably late for class,’_ she thinks. It was too early to be out of the classroom but she has some tasks to do. Reaching her destination, she opened the door of the current suspension room and headed towards the teacher sitting by the teacher’s desk. She could easily tell he wasn’t in a good mood. But that didn’t stop her from emitting a stern and stoic vibe, as if she’s superior to the teacher in a way.

The sound of opening doors made some heads turn to her way. She remained unfazed of their gazes.

“Good morning sensei. Here are the English test papers from last week. I had them rechecked before arranging them according from the highest score to the lowest score,” she said. “But since the papers belong from students in two different classes, I separated them. The bottom half papers are from Class two-zero-two while the top half papers are from Class two-zero-five.” The teacher gazed up, his sour facial expression turning into a look of relief. “Good job Hayami-san,” he says as he takes the test papers from the freshman’s hands. The girl made a curt nod in return as a thank you. As the teacher neatly places it on the side of the table, he looked at the girl once again.

“I have another task for you and then you’ll be on your way to your next class,” he said. The girl waited for him to continue while the teacher grabbed a folder near the stack of test papers. “Tell this boy, Itona Horibe, that he must take an early lunch. He still hasn’t taken the quiz last week so he’ll spend his lunch time in the faculty room to take the quiz. He’s from Class two-zero-three, so it would be an easy task since you’re in two-zero-four.”

In the process of saying it, he was taking out a green paper from the folder and had started to write a couple of things on it before leaving his signature on it. He handed it to her.

“And another thing.” Upon saying it, the two heard a pair of giggles from the side. Her green eyes shifted from the teacher in front of her to the only students in the detention room. Emeralds took a long stare at the pair of playful sapphires, and then moved to a pair of mischievous ambers.

She huffed. “Nakamura, take a seat at the back while you, Akabane, stay on your seat,” the teacher firmly instructed. The blonde stood up with a small smile and grabbed her bag as well as the sheet of paper on her desk and her pen. As she walks to the far seat at the back, the redhead leaned back on his seat with a taunting smirk.

“Now,” the teacher began as the girl looked at him once again. “Before you go and tell Itona about the test, would you mind if you stay here for a moment so I can get my car keys? I have left a few folders from the back seat which is very irresponsible of me. I need to get it. So I trust you enough to guard them while I’m out of the classroom.”

The girl nodded, knowing she’s being relied on and so, she heard the teacher thank her before leaving the classroom. 

The green paper in her hand turned to a simple white note resting on a counter as a petite girl grabbed it and set it on the tray. 

A pair of lavender orbs looked ahead of her while slowly walking forward, trying her best to maintain her balance. It took a long moment for her to reach the occupied room upstairs where a sick boy lay, a small scowl set on his face. Once the door was pushed open, the lavender-eyed girl carefully set the tray on the crowded desk before it can even slip away from her hands. She took a look at the sick boy. 

“Asano-kun, uhm… your breakfast is ready,” she said. He turned to his side and gritted his teeth, breathing through his pearly white teeth. His eyes, with a different shade of violet, held an amount of shame before pushing his strength to sit up. 

“You can leave me in peace, Okuda-san.” 

“I’m sorry, I-I’m afraid… I cannot do that,” the lavender-eyed girl said. 

The sick boy sighed as he fixes the thick blanket on him. “You’ve done enough for me.” 

It was true. The girl, attending a school from the outskirts of Japan, had skipped her classes to do her job. She needed enough money for her to pay her rent and buy her usual needs, and working as a nanny or a maid is fine for her. She and the sick boy aren’t close, however, she felt the need to take care of the son who basically owns the rest house despite having a main home back at Kanugigaoka. Despite skipping classes, she normally tries independent studying. She wasn’t used to skipping school since it’s basically a law in the country, but if she needs to earn money for food, shelter, fares and whatnot, then she has to do it with no hesitation. 

“I-I am doing m-my job,” she stammered. 

Once again, she grabbed the tray and started to approach the sick boy. Hearing a sigh from the boy, she paused from her movements before continuing after seeing the boy’s expression. Setting it just beside her, she grabbed the spoon and blew on to it for the change of temperature. 

The boy sighed again, with a pinch of irritation this time. Not only did he feel useless and weak, but he felt like he was treated like a baby, a spoiled brat. 

The lavender-eyed girl, despite knowing what she’s doing, was feeling a warm sensation on her face. Of course, feeding a sick boy who is in the same level as her, isn’t the same as feeding a baby with baby oatmeal. The boy only looked at the small eggrolls on a small bowl on his tray, not feeling like he has an appetite anymore.

The eggrolls turned into a turning wheel of a luggage, the owner using all his strength to run to the safest place he can see.

Well, of course, he thought there was still a safe place. 

“Help me!!!” the runner clenched his teeth, his heart pounding loud and fast upon hearing numerous voices shout. He never thought something like this can happen on such fine day. Spotting a police trying to help up a man from the ground, the runner slowed down and approached the man in authority. 

“Sir! Excuse me.” 

Blue eyes looked up as the runner took a quick time to gather enough air. 

“I-I need your help. I don’t know what’s going on a-and I just –there’s no signal in my phone. I need to call my parents-! They’re from the district… uh, in Kanugigaoka, police enforcers a-and I have-“

“Listen kid,” the police said, still struggling to help the man up. 

“I know you. You’re the son of the Kimura partners from Kanugigaoka Police Department, I know that. But I can’t attend to your needs. There’s just an issue happening here and I suggest you just-“ before the police could even utter another word, the man he was helping clutched his arms, nails digging his skin, and then bit his arm. The police let out a loud and startled cry. Then there were ear-splitting screams around him. The runner clumsily tripped and landed on his butt, eyes watching the horrifying event unfold before him. The sight of an amount of blood trickling down the man's mouth as he chews the skin with no mind at all was enough for him to move. Panicking, he stood up instantly and pulled his luggage with him, clenching his teeth in order for him to prevent himself letting out a scream of panic. 

_‘I have to get out of here,’_ that was the only thought in his mind before making a sharp turn to enter the men’s bathroom. _‘There should be a way out!’_  



End file.
